Dangan (Bane)
Dangan, or "Bane" is one of Bill's characters in SWTOR. Description Bane was born strong in the force. He became a proud Sith Warrior who served the Empire and became a hired assassin using the force to decimate his enemies he earned the name Bane for his unbeatable rage in battle, deeming to be too powerful he had to be controlled by The Empire until he was found by the The League of Shadows (Fictional) . and was then offered a member of the ~Baria Legacy~ by Mizael which he accepted. History Dangan was born to a slave family in a camp on Dromund Kaas but not soon after his parents discovered he had strong ties to the force, When the slaveowner threatened his family one night, Dangan striked back channeling the force into his hans choked the guy and ripped off his limbs, feeling ashamed he ran away as his parents looked on in fear. He ran through the night right into a pack of vinecats and gundarks, he used the force to slam them and rip them apart till they were bloodied masses, when he was discovered by a traveling Sith Lord who saw the power of the child and took him to Kaas City. The Sith trained Dangan teaching him how to control his abilities, but it didnt end well and almost led to the destruction of the Citadel, Dangan was moved off world to Geonosis where he continued his training eventually reducing the planet to a desert with geological spires and mesas. Dangan was used as a weapon against Republic enemies and decimated armies and cities with his uncontrollable power, He donned the name of Bane. Bane to control his power gave himself a mask which injects him with a special chemical which keeps his power under control. Bane was sent to Hoth on an assignment but was ambushed by terrorists who used his weakness against him and captured him. He was set free when a organization called the League of Shadows raided the place and they took him as their ally. Returning to Dromund Kaas, Bane was attacked by a rancor which he defeated and tamed now riding this great beast as his "chariot". Later after proving himself in battle, Mizael approached him and offered him a place in his group of enhanced humans which he accepted becoming the sixth Barian Emperor. Stats *Level: 44 *SIth Warrior *SIth Juggernaut *Lightsaber, Force, Image Abilities/Weapons Bane mostly uses the force to crush his enemies or charge his lightsaber, even his image can make people flee in terror. He can focus the force through his hands to punch through objects and smash stuff, to control his unstoppable might he gave himself a mask that controlled him. His main ability appears to be Terrakenesis, the ability to move rocks and the very earth with your mind. Appearance He is a huge buff guy wearing a mask which controls his rage by injecting him with a special chemical. He wears a big jacket with army vest and military boots and pants he weilds a blood red crystal in his lightsaber that he can use to channel the force and deliver crushing blows. Gallery bane swtor2.png|His first look bane swtor1.png|Bane with his friend Xaveraan bane swtor4.png|Bane locked up in a prison Bane Hoth1.png|Bane's Mission to Hoth Bane story2.png|Dangan kills his parent's masters Bane story1.png|Dangan runs from home Bane story3.png|"Bane" tames the rancor Bane story5.png|Bane channeling his force to level a city Bane story4.png|All that Rage Bane story7.png Bane arms fold.png Bane swtor1.1.png|Bane comes for Dent Bane swtor2.1.png|On a mission to Belsavis, Bane comes across the Dread Masters faced with a dilema. Bane swtor3.png|If he frees them, they could bring terror upon the galaxy, if he leaves them, Oricon could be claimed for The League of Shadows... Bane swtor5.png|Hello there... Bane swtor6.png|For the Greater Good Bane swtor7.png|Bane strikes Bane swtor8.png|Bane slays the Dread Masters while they are weak Bane swtor4.1.png|Bane releases his inner power to destroy the Dread Masters Bane swtor9.png|Bane continues to "save the future" Category:Imperials Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Sith